Gila-gilaan dengan Freddy and the gang!
by C4Lsensei
Summary: Mike Schmidt dan Jeremy Fitzgerald juga beserta Fritz Smith dan reader, sohib yang sama-sama kerja sebagai security malem-malem di Freddy Fazbear Family! Mari kita lihat sebetapa random-nya cerita mereka disana! Warning inside. Note : Cerita lebih random dibanding judul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : GILA!

Clover : Halo-halo! Kepada seluruh pembaca disana! Saya ingin membuat fanfic di sini, yaitu Five Nights at Freddy's! yep, langsung aja ya!

_**Disclaimer : **_FNaF bukan punya saya pasti! Yang punya adalah... Scott Cawthon!

_**Warning : **_SELURUH KESALAHAN ADA DISINI DITAMBAH GAJE, CHARA OOC, BAHASA ALAY JUGA GAUL JUGA RANDOM, HUMOR GARING! OH YA! mIKE SAMA JEREMY ADALAH SOHIB! JEREMY GAK ADA DI TAHUN 1987!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Malam hari yang gelap

Disini sendirian

Bersama para robot

Di sebuah restoran

Saat gue pengen tidur

tiba-tiba mereka muncul

gue sangat kaget

gue tutup pintunya

Saat pintu ditutup

tiba-tiba batre abis

gue sangat panik

gue pun berteriak

ANYIIIIIIING!

Pengen lari kerumah

tapi rumah di jonggol(?)

saat itu juga gue langsung panik lagi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi, gi...

Gue langsung mampus

mana rugi nyawa gue

aah, capek deh..." Terdengar nyanyian gak jelas dari seorang security di restoran "Freddy Fazbear pizza". Orang itu adalah Mike Schmidt yang lagi kurang kerjaan. Saking kurang kerjaannya, dia nyampe gak nyadar dari tadi ada robot ayam yang lagi nemplok di kaca kantornya.

"Woi mas! Kalau mau konser jangan disini! Ganggu orang tidur aja sih! Kalau mau konser di taman lawang sana, yakin deh banyak yang neriakin!" Rupanya ayam itu pengen ngomplain gegara suara cemprengnya Mike kedengeran sampe ke show stage. "WAT DAFUQ! Sejak kapan ente ada disana?!" Dengan bloonnya Mike langsung main nyalahin si ayam atau kita sebut aja Chica.

"Alah! Diem aja lu! Kalau kagak, gue sumpel mulut lu make panci burik!" Dan dengan begitu Chica langsung pergi ke show stage lagi. Meninggalkan Mike speechless di kantornya suer tekewel-kewel kecilnya :v

.

.

.

"Ya ampay! Suara si Mike kok bisa nyampe sini ya?" Komplen si Kelinci KW-5 di show stage. "Udah ah, gak usah banyak cing-cong lu! Cuma istarahat 6 jam sambil refreshing kan enak" Kata si ketua beruang warna coklat blusukan (Freddy : SIALAN LU THOR!). Mari kita sebut si kelinci dengan Bonnie, dan si beruang dengan Freddy.

_**JDUAK ADAW! KROMPYANG PLTANG TANG-TANG-TANG**_

Freddy dan Bonnie ngeliat kearah pintu dapur, mereka melihat satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera berlari kearah dapur. sesampainya disana, mereka ngelit Chica terkapar di lantai. Mereka segera berjalan kearah Chica

Namun...

SROT! GEDEBUK!

Freddy dan Bonnie koprol dan berakhir dengan mengenaskan dengan muka mendarat duluan, terima kasih genangan air. "ANYIING! Itu air muncul darimane?" Komplen Bonnie lagi. Dan akhirnya secara mereka bertiga sama-sama jatoh akhirnya terpaksa tidur-tiduran dulu disana sambil nunggu jam enam atau...

"Eh woy, kalian bertiga lagi ngapain? Menikmati bintang-bintang di langit? Ini tuh dapur gebelek" -Menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk muncul yaitu Foxy!

Foxy mulai berjalan namun dicegat dengan Bonnie yang tiba-tiba udah bisa berdiri lagi. "Eits, mau kemane lu?" "Ke tempat si Mike, buat ngagetin dia sampe jantung kalau bisa" "...Sebelum itu! Bantuin gue buat ngebangunin mereka yang lagi terkapar kaku disono!" Dengan berat hati Foxy ngebantuin Bonnie buat ngebediriin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Mike yang gak tau mau ngapain jadinya terpaksa nengok kesana-kemari sambil neken-neken tombol light biar ngemastiin mereka berempat nggak ada di deket ruangan kantornya.

_**Ahahahah... Haha... Haha...**_

"DEMI ARYA WIGUNA DIKUTUK JADI EYANG TANDUS(?)! SUARA APAAN NOH?! GUE YAKIN ITU BUKAN SUARA FREDDY!" Teriak Mike yang makin panik. Akhirnya dia neken kedua tombol light secara bersamaan tapi GAK ADA siapapun disana.

Mike melihat tablet-nya dan melihat seluruh camera dan hanya satu kamera saja yang mengeluarkan banyak suara yaitu kamera dapur yang selalu bertuliskan 'Camera enable, audio only'. Mike menurunkan tablet-nya dan melihat ada-

"KAMFRETOOO!"

.

.

.

_**KAMFRETOOO!**_

Bisa terdengar teriakan Mike sampe ke dapur dimana acara peleset-kepeleset terjadi. "...Si Mike kenape noh?" Tanya si Bonnie. "Meneketehe" Jawab Foxy dengan jutek-nya(?). "Palingan ketemu ama kembaran elu Fred" Kata Chica. "...Don't go, it's a mighty long fall..." Eh ternyata malah di jawab make nyanyian sama Freddy, Chica pun facepalm.

"Nah, sekarang kita ngapain?" Kata Bonnie yang akhirnya selesai ngebantuin Freddy sama Chica berdiri. "...Main si buta dari gua hantu?" Usul Chica. "Lu kira kita masih anak-anak?" Bantah Foxy. "Bukannya kita emang masih anak-anak ya?" Kata Chica lagi. Dengan kata-kata itu, mereka berempat memundungkan diri.

.

.

.

"...Aha...Ahahaha... BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mike langsung kaget sama tingkah benda yang ada didepannya. Benda itu membuka topengnya dan... Terlihat seseorang yang lagi tertawa tadi. "Ebuseet, muka lu kenapa tong? Buahaha!" Mike bingung sama tingkah laku orang didepannya ini, lebih parahnya lagi kenapa ini orang make kostum Freddy?!

"Jer-Jeremy?! Ngapain lu disini?! Kerjaan lu bagimane?" Rupanya orang yang ada di depannya itu adalah Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Dia adalah sohib-nya si Mike yang kerjanya sama-sama jadi security di Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Namun Jeremy kerja di cabang, sedangkan Mike kerja di yang original(?).

"Gue libur hari ini! Betewe lu enak ya ada pintunya" Mike kebingungan, dan akhirnya bertanya. "Ngapain lu make kostum begituan?" Jeremy yang ngerasa ditanya akhirnya noleh. "Oh ini, kayak yang gue bilang tadi. Gegara gak ada pintu gue disuruh make ini biar animatronics-nya mikir gue itu semacam mereka"

Si Mike ngangguk-ngangguk aja tanda dia ngerti. "...Tapi gak enaknya disini tuh... Ada limit power" Jeremy kicep. "OH! Kalau gitu gue pergi ye!" Jeremy buru-buru keluar tapi ditahan sama Mike. "Nape lu tong?" "Bantuin gue dong!" "Ha? Bantuin? Lu kira seremen mana sama kantor gue? Gak ada pintunya sama sekali, dan kalau gue kagak make ini topeng gue udah ko it keles!" "Ha elah! Satu kali ini doang lah!" "...Ok fix"

Jeremy dengan terpaksa ngebantuin si Mike disbanding entar dia di terror melulu sama si Mike bertubi-tubi. Pernah sekali dia ninggalin Mike di suatu tempat (niatnya pengen ngejailin) dan besoknya dia dapet surat anceman yang mengerikan macam 'tanggal 13 hari Jumat... jam 12 malem gue akan berdiri di depan pintu kamar lu, dan bener aja si Mike ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Si Jeremy akhirnya sujud-sujud minta maaf saat itu juga. Hebat kan? Cuma masalah sepele doang sampe segitunya.

.

.

.

Di kaca jendela terlihat Chica lagi nemplok sambil jawdrop. Kenapa? Karna dia mikir, KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MIKE JADI DUA?! Eh tapi, itu yang satu lagi nggak kayak Mike kok. Buru-buru Chica lari kearah dining area tempat dimana semua animatronic ngumpul sementara, CCTV yang disana kabelnya diputusin ama Bonnie sementara.

"Eh woi! Ada satu orang lagi di sono!" Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy langsung noleh kearah Chica yang baru aja selesai nge-stalk Mike sama satu orang lagi. "Ha? Apa lu bilang? Mike jadi dua?" Kata Freddy dengan tampang bloonnya/slap. "Iya aja dah biar cepet!" Jawab Chica gak mau ambil rempong. "Eh liat yuk!" Bonnie dengan semangat yang berkoar-koar beserta ke-kepoannya yang melebihi batas berlari menuju kearah pintu disebelah kanan. Gak peduli kameranya nyala apa kagak.

.

.

.

"ASTAJIM! ADA... Eh yang kelinci ungu itu siapa?" Tanya si Jeremy. "Bonnie" Jawab mike singkat jelas dan padat. "Oh, ok. Gue lanjutin yak? ASTAJIM! ADA BONNIE LARI KEARAH SINI!" Teriak Jeremy yang belom selesai tadi. Dengan paniknya, dia segera menutup pintu disebelah kiri.

.

.

.

Bonnie yang sebentar lagi nyampe kearah pintu bagian kiri dan kaget ngeliat pintunya tiba-tiba ketutup. Nyaris aja badannya kebelah jadi dua kalau dia masih nekat lari kearah pintunya. Foxy yang kaget gegara Bonnie berhenti tiba-tiba akhirnya nge-rem mendadak dan... Menubruk Bonnie hingga Bonnie sendiri mukanya nemplok ke pintu dengan indahnya.

Rupanya kejadian yang serupa terjadi pada Chica dan Freddy.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

Clover : Dan TBC dengan gajenya, ya akhir-akhir ini saya suka sama game yang satu ini dan akhirnya membuat fanfic gak dan dan(?) ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya para readers yang saya cintai karena telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fanfic yang sekali lagi gak dan dan(?) ini!

SeeU ~


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 : STRESS!

Clover : Konnichiwa! Ni hao! Kembali dengan saya di fanfic yang jelas-jelas gak bermutu ini! Karna saya kehabisan ide untuk ngomong apa jadi... Langsung chao aja!

_**Disclaimer : **_Five Nights at Freddy's bukan punya saya dan mereka adalah punya Scott Cawthon!

_**Warning : **_SEMUA KESALAHAN ADA DISINI! DITAMBAH PARA CHARA OOC BESAR-BESARAN(?)! MIKE DAN JEREMY DAN FRITZ SERTA READER ADA DI TAHUN YANG SAMA MESKI SAYA GAK TAU KAPAN(?)! TERAKHIR ADALAH BAHASA KASAR!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aje gile si Mike-! Eh salah, Aje gile lu ndro-! Eh nggak ding, dua-duanya emang gila! Termasuk gue! Wuahahaha!" Rupanya otak Bonnie menjadi konslet setelah ditubruk sama Foxy dan kepalanya nubruk pintu. '_**Yang gila siapa**_**_ sih?_**' Batin Foxy dalem hati. Eh, memangnya mereka punya hati? Ya sudahlah~

Dengan secara terpaksa, Bonnie diseret sama Foxy kayak karung beras yang lapuk(?) dan burik(?) juga blusukan(?). Bonnie sendiri keliatannya gak ada masalah, justru dia keliatan kayak abis mabok. "Dikobok-kobok airnya dikobok-kobok, ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok~ Yaa, mabok yaa" Dan juga malah nyanyi-nyanyi gak danta.

Foxy nyeret Bonnie sampe titik darah penghabisan untuk memerjuangkan negaranya merdeka- EH SALAH! Maksudnya diseret sampe ke tempatnya Freddy dan Chica yaitu di pintu sebelah, kalau aja pintunya dua-duanya dibuka Mike sama satu orang lagi entah itu siapa pasti Foxy bakal numpang lewat.

.

.

.

Foxy akhirnya sampe di tempatnya Freddy sama Chica. Saking capeknya, Foxy malah ngelempar Bonnie dengan nggak berperasaannya(?). Dengan begitu, Bonnie jadi keliatan kayak roket meluncur di medan perang(?). "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Teriak Bonnie makin gak danta, namun dengan mudahnya Freddy sam Chica menghindar sehingga Bonnie kepalanya mencium tembok dengan fantastic(?)nya.

Freddy dan Chica bukannya lari kearah Bonnie yang kepalanya abis kebentur dua kali malah nyamperin Foxy. "Buset dah Foxy! Kenape lu tiduran disono?" Kata-kata Freddy membuat lampu neonnya Chica nyala. "Lu lagi ngeliat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit? Ini tuh lorong keles" Dan dalam otak Chica... '_**Revenge success! Wakwaw!**_'

"Kamfreto ente" Lalu munculah siku-siku di dahi Foxy. Ok, untuk semntara kita lihat yang ada di dalem ruangan kerja nyok~...

* * *

"Eh Mik, sekarang jam berapa?" "Mak-mik,mak-mik nama gue tuh Mike odon!" "Iyelah, serah lu" "Jam 5.59..." Dan hening seketika...

.

.

.

"DEMI APE LU KATE?!" "DEMI NI AUTHOR MENJADI WARAS LAGI!" (a/n : Kampret lu Mike, gue santet lu) Dan seketika mereka berdua berdisko ria, BUT-!

KRIIING... KRIIING...

"Eh, hp sapa tuh?" "Ya hp gue lah dudul! Cuma kita berdua disini!" Lupanya Mike melupakan fakta bahwa bisa aja itu jadi hp-nya Jeremy... Nggak juga sih, hp-nya Jeremy ketinggalan di rumah-nya juga. Ckck, kesiaaan.

Mike merogoh saku celananya... Lalu seketika mukanya berubah jadi horror. "Nape lu tong?" Tanya Jeremy, mulai was-was kalau mukanya Mike udah begini. "Hp... Hp..." Mike grogi "Kenapa sama Hp lu? Lowbat?" Mike geleng kepala. "Gue aja belom liat layarnya dudul" Jawab Mike. "La? Terus apa?" "Hp... Hp gue... HP GUE ILANG!"

.

.

.

Jeremy belom konek

.

.

.

"OMIGOT! SERIUSAN LU BANG?! TERUS TADI SUARA HP SIAPA?!" Jeremy histeris. "ITU MAKANYA! HP LU BUKAN?!" Mike ikutan histeris (Clover : Padahal udah histeris dari tadi :P) Jeremy panik "MASALAHNYA HP GUE KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH! GIMANA CERITANYA GUE GAK PANIK?!" Jeremy makin menjadi-jadi(?). "DOSA APA GUEE?! SURGA DEPAN MATA TAPI CUMA FATAMORGANA(?)!" Mike juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan muka Jeremy udah kayak 'scream'.

* * *

Mari kita tinggalkan 2 bocah tersebut, (Mike feat. Jeremy : LU KALI YANG BOCAH!) mari kita lihat nasib 4 animatronic yang lain...

"Ebuset, suara siapa tuh?" Tiba-tiba Bonnie pensiun dari bocan(?)nya. "Paling si Mike sama yang satu lagi" Kata Chica lagi nge-juggling. (Clover : Buseeet, ayam aja suka juggling ye) "...Maksud lo... Jeremy?" Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Bonnie. "Lu tau itu orang? Yang make topeng yang kepala gue?" Kata Freddy sambil nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ha? Jangan bilang lu kagak tau Jeremy?... Ternyata anda semua kudet sekali" Kata Bonnie penuh kebanggan(?) "Maap, tadi lo ngomong apa?" Kata Freddy sarkastik. "Maaf pak, jangan cabut nyawa saya..." Kata bonnie sembah sujud. "Bagus" Freddy mendengus (Clover : Kok kesannya sok banget ya?) "Aish, kayak lu kagak gila ae Fred" Kata Foxy dengan nyelonya tanpa mikir 3 kali.

"Apa? Ada yang ngomong tadi?" Kata Freddy (kayaknya) memastikan. '_**Congek **_' Batin 3 yang lain. "Btw Bon, kasih tau kite-kite tentang si Jeremy ini" Perintah Freddy. "SIP BOSS! NAMA JEREMY FITZGERALD! KERJA SECURITY DI CABANG RESTORAN KITA! SODARA GUE BILANG TOY CHICA SUKA NEMPEL-NEMPEL SAMA DIA! SEGITU AJA KOMANDAN!" Freddy ngangguk-ngangguk gadan-dan(?). Sementara Foxy sama Chica sweatdrop. '_**Komandan? Lu panggil orang kayak begitu komandan? **_' Batinnya.

"Ayo balik ke posisi masing-masing" Kata Freddy. Semuanya mah, ikutin aja daripada kena batunya.

* * *

Semuanya tiba-tiba hening, Jeremy gak lagi masang muka scream juga Mike gak lagi teriak-teriak kayak banci. Justru yang terdengar adalah...

TENG NENG TENG NENG (YEEEEE!)

Seketika mereka berdua tumbang...

"A-Akhirnya... Selesai..." Kata Mike, suaranya mulai abis. "Tapi itu HP siapa?" (Jeremy : Author b*go! dari hp ke Hp jadi HP! Maunya apa sih?! Clover : Serah gue lah) Kata Jeremy masih tumbang.

Tlak(?) (Clover : Suara apaan noh?)

Mike ngangkat tangannya. "I... Ini..." Jeremy nyoba bangun. "Ini... Jadi, selama ini... HP gue ada di tangan gue sendiri..." Jeremy meledak. "BISA-BISANYA LU BILANG KAYAK GITU PADAHAL ADA DI TANGAN LO SENDIRI!" "Ya sori..." Mike nyalain HP-nya dan dia liat...

"Gue... Punya 99... notifikasi... Oh ya, gue... Silent yang notifikasi... Bego banget" Jeremy tumbang lagi. Dengan begitu dia K.O. dengan kata-kata Mike. Mike pun me-nonsilent notifikasinya.

KRIIING... KRIIING... _Fairy where are you going? _(Clover : MIKE OTAKU! Mike : Shaddup)

Dan Mike jawab...

**? : Halo?**

Mike : Ya halo, kenape?

**? : KAMPRET LO!**

Mike : ...Lu kalau mau nelpon cuma buat begituan gue tutup nih

**? : Bege, **(Clover : Bukan typo) **gue telpon 13 kali kagak diangkat!**

Mike : Iye-Iye sori, yang penting gue jawab sekarang

**? : Ada info baru**

Mike : Apa? Mastin? Udah basi! Sebentar lagi ramadhan? Tau gue, kira gue kudet?

**? : Dengerin dulu napa lu! Maksud gue tuh, katanya bakal dibuat horror attraction.**

Mike : ...? Terus, masalah buat gue gituh?

**? : Ya iyalah... GAJI KITA BERTIGA BAKAL DIPOTONG!**

Mike : WTFFF?! SERIUS LU PAK?!

Rupanya Mike gak sadar, berkat teriakannya Jeremy lompat 1 meter (Clover : Widiih, jago bet) dan kepalanya pun kejedot. Mike menghadap Jeremy yang kebingungan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kejedot.

"JER! BERITA BURUK! BAKAL DIBUAT HORROR ATTRACTION!" Teriak mike sambil ngeguncang badannya Jeremy make sebelah tangannya. "Weeey, kenapa si? Emang kenapa kalau mau buat horror attraction?" Kata Jeremy yang kepalanya masih pusing 7 keliling. "MASALAHNYA GAJI KITE-KITE BAKAL DIPOTONG TAOO!" Jeremy langsung konek.

"WUUUT?! SIAPA YANG BILANG GITU?!" Dana mereka berdua pun kembali panic lagi. "Fritz yang ngasih tau gue-!"

KRIIING... KRIIING...

Mike mengangkat telponnya. "Loha?"

**Fritz : Gue lupa satu lagi**

Mike : Opo lagi toh le?

**Fritz : Ntar di horror attraction itu... Bakal ada security baru**

Mike : Ha? Security baru? Sape namanye?

**Fritz : Namanye... Ehh... Sapa ye lupa gue**

Mike : *koprol

**Fritz : Oh ya gue inget! Namanya itu... (name)!**

Mike : Ha? (name)?

**Fritz : ha-ho ha-ho ae lo, iye namanya (name)**

Mike : Weh! Temen lama gw tuh! Jaman SMP(?)!

**Fritz : O**

Mike : ...Udah? Ya udah be-bye

TUUUT... TUUUT...

Jeremy langsung memandang Mike dengan mata penuh minta jawaban. "Ape lo liat-liat?" Jeremy langsung bilang. "Security baru di horror attraction? Ok sip! WAKTUNYA JADI FRIENDLY !" Jeremy teriak sambil jalan keluar restoran ninggalin Mike yang cengo. '_**Yaaa, semoga dia jadi security yang sabar. Ntar nasib-nya kayak gue juga kalo ketemu si Jeremy pertama kali** _' Kata Mike sambil menghela nafas.

_**Esok malamnya...**_

Mike udah sampe di depan restoran tempat dia bekerja dan betapa kagetnya dia bahwa ada dua orang yang dia kenal di depan pintunya. "Ngapain lo berdua diem depan pintu?" Langsung mereka berdua nengok kebelakang mereka. "Eey, Mike! Akhirnya lo dateng juga!"

Dan dua orang itu adalah Jeremy dan Fritz (dan orang yang barusan ngomong adalah Jeremy) yang keliatannya lagi nguping. "Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Mike to the point. "Lagi nyoba nguping percakapan antar kedua orang di dalem" Jawab Fritz to the point juga. "...? Siapa?" Kembali TTP. "Boss sama si (name)" jawab lagi TTP.

MIke terdiam sesaat, sementara dua temennya tetep nguping. Mike mendengus. "Lu berdua bego atau gimana?" Mereka berdua pun natep Mike kembali dengan tatapan 'maksud-lo-apa-?' begitu. "Ini pintu kan dibuat dari kaca, terus diluar terang di dalem gelalp. Jelas banget bakal ada bayangan dari 3 orang yang keliatannya lagi nyoba nguping" Dengan begitu Jeremy dan Fritz langsung bergeridik ria.

"Kalian bertiga lagi ngapain?" "HUWAAAA!" Jeremy dan Fritz teriak sementara Mike mau menjawab pertanyaan (tiba-tiba) si boss. "Gini loh, Jeremy sama Fritz nyoba nguping percakapan boss sama (name)" Si boss mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ok, kebetulan kalian bertiga ada disini. Kalian bisa menunjukkan caranya jadi security disini kepada (name) dan yap selamat berjuang" Dan si boss pun melengos pergi.

Mau gak mau mereka menerima kerja mereka yang keliatannya cuma buat malem ini doang. Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalem dan bertemu dengan si (name). Mike pun menepuk bahu sebelah kiri (name) yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget.

"SALAMKENAL! NAMAKU(name)DANMULAIAKANMENJADISECURITY! MOHONKERJASAMANYA!" Kata (name) secepet mungkin. "Yoo! Udah lama banget (name)!" (name) menengok keatas perlahan-lahan dan dia melihat...

"MIKE?!" Mike cuma nyengir doang. "Siap jadi security?" Dia bilang.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Clover : FINALLY! AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA! Pinter sekali saya update pas fnaf 3 udah kelar... heheheheh. Dan yap inilah chapter keduanya padahal niatnya pengen ngeluarin tokoh fnaf 2 disini semua tapi gak jadi deh T,T kalau soal gender reader sih yaa gender asli aja perempuan ya perempuan laki-laki ya laki-laki. Maafkan saya yang updatenya lamban sekali ini, sekaligus juga kena internet sehat lamaaaaa banget T,T tapi ya sudahlah akhirnya update juga! semoga ini bikin enjoy dan maaf lama sekali update-nya... SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
